User blog:AK47908/To whom it may concern
If you're reading this and you're getting scared because usually when someone starts a blog; or some kind of message with "To whom it may concern" it usually ends badly. I can whole-heartedly say that is not true and if anything this shall be a happy ending. Let's get to the juicy stuff eh? I'm sitting in my room, scrolling through the wikia. Hitting the random page button to see what story comes up, and I look up at my computer and I don't see my room. I see my living room. I look back down at my computer. "Ugh...was my grammar really that bad?" I think to myself, clicking Random Page again. "Heh..thanks Riley..I'm sure at the time that was adequate writing for an 11 year old." I say, chuckling to myself softly. I look up and no longer am I in my living room, but back in my room. However..it doesn't look right. No; the bed is smaller. Theres a foot stop at the edge and stuffed animals litter the bottom left corner. I look to my left and see a tall black desk; with an old box T.V on top and an old desktop that I use for minor video games. "What the..?" I mutter. "What is this?" I say again, to no one in particular. I am not in my room, on March 15th 2016. No..no this is something different. It's anywhere between the summer of 2010, and the winter of 2013. I look down at my computer. It isn't the smaller, very fancy and rather expensive Alienware computer I use for both gaming and school now. No, this is my fathers Dell laptop with a Balitmore Orioles cover. It is large, and I can feel it burning my legs as the fan fails to work. I look at my screen again. No longer do I have youtube open with a Top 50 Country Songs of the Winter 2016 playing for endless hours as I work on a rather large capstone World History project. No..instead in one tab I have the Recent Wiki Activity open, in the other is the latest version of the Sev: Goes to Prom series. In another window the chat booms. A Hunger Game RP ensues. Skye; the gamemaster. I speak to her in PM and she goes on about how good my writing has been. I smile, and look up again. I'm still in my room. However it looks more familiar. The bed is bigger, I now have a smaller desk with a larger T.V. NCIS is on NETFLIX as I rewatch the whole series. I look back down at my computer, youtube is open and I'm at word 1,067 on my capstone. "...Damn.." I mutter as I frown deeply. I then shut my laptop; resting my head on my pillow as i look up at my ceiling. Memories race through my mind, how long it's been, how I so wish YWC was still active, and how I wish I somehow was about to keep in touch with more people then Yup, or Skye (Despite it not lasting long). That was my little story. Most of that was true, a few exagerations sprinkled in for your amusement. However I am in fact looking at my stories and slowly I feel a few brain cells dieing as I read my own grammar. So I thought to myself. Spring break starts Friday. You are now single again, you have nothing to do since you aren't going anywhere. How about some writing? So, following that little run through my mind I shall go through each of my stories. One by one I will redo each and every one of them for anyone who still lingers on this wikia at times. I personally cannot wait to see the difference 1-6 years can make. -AK Category:Blog posts